The Last of The Empire
by Sith Master2019
Summary: Sequel to The Empire! Sidious is DEAD! But his apprentice is still around on the Death Star along with an army. Anakin is out to get her but she it out to get him. R&R!
1. Palpatine's Presence

Chapter 1: Palpatine's Presence

Xen sat in what one might call a throne room. It was located at the very top of the Death Star in a tower that looked like a needle with a melted tip from space. It was originally met for that moron Sidious who had died just two months ago. He had left her in charge then, in ways she was grateful for his death. No more stupid annoying arguments, no one to tell her what to do. She was the boss now, the Empress of a planet sized space station. Governing over idiotic droids and a handful of human officers.

" I would not be so sure that you are in command." Said a voice with an echo to it. It was raspy and deep sending chills down Xen's spine. She stood up from her throne.

" Sidious?"

" Yes. You don't know how happy I am to see you."

" I would say the same if I could see you." Xen said.

" Very well."

Xen looked around for a few seconds and saw nothing. He was toying with her. Then a transparent image of Sidious appeared out of nowhere in front of her. He looked like a hologram.

" So, what plans do you have?" Sidious's ghost asked walking up to her.

" I'm waiting for then to come. I do not have enough ships to attack Coruscant and the station is not operational."

" When it becomes operational you will go to Coruscant. Destroy it, then we will rule the galaxy again."

" We? There is no we, you are dead, now there is only me and I'll do what I see fit."

" No, you will listen to me."

" I'm not taking orders from a dead man. The crew will think I'm mental! I'm in command, now leave or…"

" Or what you'll kill me? Sorry but Skywalker beat you to it."

" Are you trying to lecture me! You have no authority anymore, your just a dead essence of a ruthless bastard that I might have obeyed."

" I'm not a bastard."

" Right you're a son of a bit…"

" Am I?"

" Yes, now leave."

" Or what, will you hurt me, torture me, throw me out of the station."

" Sidious get out. No matter what you say you are no longer in charge."

" We'll see. You know it would be wise to let me help you. I might as well be a god now, I'm the living force."

" Let you help me? A second ago you just gave me an order. You're a pathetic opportunist, I liked you better when you were alive." Xen said scowling and turning around to sit on her throne.

" Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

" Or what? You're a spirit an apparition, what would you do kill me? I have never heard of anyone that died being able to do that."

Sidious's lip curled in anger. She was right of course, there was no way he could kill her. He might as well leave. Xen was not so easily manipulated by him when he was dead. Anakin might be different.

" Get out of here you bastard!" Xen cried. Sidious did so laughing as he disappeared.

" Even when you are dead you think that you're still in control." Xen muttered.

Coruscant

Anakin and Obi-wan had walked this hall just months ago to kill Sidious, this time they were headed there to see the new Chancellor Bail Organa. He had beat Padmé by a mere three thousand votes.

Bail's door opened and he greeted the two Jedi with a smile.

" Welcome, Master Skywalker, Kenobi. Please have a seat."

The two did so seating themselves in front of Organa's desk while taking a brief look around. Everything was normal now. Restored to the original chancellor's office although there were still Sith statues everywhere. Apparently Sidious had them welded down.

" Now I assume you've come to talk about rebuilding the Jedi temple."

" Chancellor." Obi-wan said. " We are in no hurry to restore an order yet, not while that death machine is still floating around in space."

" Yes, we have been looking, its gone from where it was first built though. We are trying to track its heat signature. We have also detected engine ion signals. There is a fleet around the thing. A small one though."

" Then why not just track the fleets that's orbiting around it for the ion signature." Anakin suggested. " Space probe satellites would locate it."

" We have tried. It seems they changed their ID codes."

" Smarter than I gave her credit for then." Anakin muttered.

" I will contact you if anything is found."

" Fair enough then, but I warn you, every second that goes by is a second she can use to prepare."

" Yes, yes, I know."

" Glad to hear it. Bye then."

" Farwell, tell your wife I said hello."

**_Sorry its so short and boring. The next one will be a lot better._**


	2. Taunting Anakin

**_Sorry, I'm not so good at writing normal family stuff, action and seriousness comedy that's more my stuff so excuse the crappiness of the first part of this chapter. Oh and by the way my Microsoft word is recognizing crappiness as an actual word. Hmm…_**

Chapter 2: Taunting Anakin

Anakin arrived at Padmé's apartment right when the sun set leaving only a few golden and red patches left in the sky. Obi-wan's new apartment was in the building next to him and as Anakin jumped out of his speeder he saw Obi-wan land. He waved at him and entered the apartment building. Padmé's chief of security greeted him, good old captain Typho.

" Hello Anakin."

" Hello Typho, where are Padmé and the kids?"

" Last I checked in her living room."

" Which one?"

" Topmost. Watching a program on the holonet."

" And you?"

" Checking out the security of this place, you know making sure a droid doesn't release anymore poisonous bugs while no one's looking."

" Captain."

" Yes."

" Please don't remind me of that."

" Oh, alright never again."

" Good man."

Anakin brushed past him and up to the turbo lift. He entered and it shot up to the second to last floor. As the doors slid open Anakin stepped into the blue and gold hallway. The royal blue carpet bushing against his boots. Faintly he could hear the holonet station. The kids and Padmé were watching some sort of old fashioned show.

He entered the living room and greeted his wife the children were sleeping. He had wondered why an old show was on.

" Padmé I think I'm gonna go to bed to." Anakin said as she and him broke away from their hug.

" Something wrong?"

" No just tired."

" Its only eight though."

" Yes and I'm going to wake up at six fifteen tomorrow."

" Why?"

" Because, it's the time I always wake up. I just cannot stop myself."

" Really, well why don't you try turning off your alarm?"

" I cant."

" Why?"

" I, I don't know how."

" Don't pull that with me. You made a pod racer when you were nine. And you cant figure out a stupid alarm clock?"

" Leave me to buy the extremely sophisticated kind."

" What you're afraid of breaking it?"

" No I'm afraid it will explode. I don't know all its features."

" Well I'm sure exploding and killing its owner is one. After all that is the most common way people die." Padmé said sarcastically. " Just unplug it."

" I cant do that!"

" Why?"

" Because I like waking up at six."

" Whatever, I'm missing my show, night." Padmé said kissing him and walking to the sofa.

" Night." Anakin said turning and ascending the small stairway to the veranda then from there into the hallway up some more stairs and into his and Padmé's room.

He took a short shower and didn't even bother to dry his hair, he was so tired. As he entered the main part of the bedroom something appeared. Using the force he called his lightsaber to him. Once the thing became clear and he saw what it was he gritted his teeth in rage and struck his lightsaber right through the man.

" Anakin I'm dead. You cannot hurt me." Sidious laughed as Anakin pulled his saber out of the spirits chest.

" Why the hell are you here!"

" Shh, not so loud you don't want to disturb Padmé."

" Don't you even speak her name you lying bastard!"

" Anakin you have to calm down, I came here for a reason."

" Why? To lecture me. In case you haven't noticed you're dead and I never joined the dark side."

" No, I'm not here to lecture you. Just to chat."

" Well then why don't we open up a bottle of brandy sit down and become the best of friends?"

" Don't get to carried away."

" Get out you damn tyrant!"

" Alright let me just cut to the point. I'm here to show you something."

" What, your ugly face? I've seen it already thanks."

" No, I'm here to show you the future and your pain."

" What the hell are you talking about."

Sidious's ghost didn't answer instead it stuck out its hand as if it were going to spray him with force lightning. Instead Anakin completely blacked out. When his eyes opened he was standing in some sort of control room. Ahead of him was Xen.

" _Move one more step and everyone dies." _She hissed.

Anakin couldn't stop himself. He ran at her holding his lightsaber high and she grabbed a comlink.

" _Do it now!"_ she screamed into it. Anakin stopped and looked out the window to his right. There was Coruscant and the Republic fleet bombarding the place he was in. Below the window a huge green laser beam appeared and crashed into Coruscant. The planet seemed to glow with fire, it sank into itself and then blew out sending huge explosions of gas and plasma right onto the Republic fleet destroying it.

" _PADMÉ!"_ He instantly cried out. He looked at Xen as she cackled cruelly. Then all he could see was black again. When he came back into the real world he saw Padmé. She was standing over him. Wait, we was lying on the floor, his he sat up and saw his soaking wet hair had made a dark spot. He looked into Padmé's eyes.

" Anakin what happened?"

" Where is he!"

" Who?"

" Sidious, he was here, his spirit."

" Anakin what are you… Anakin!"

Anakin fell back on the ground again, unconscious. Using every ounce of strength she had she picked him up and laid him on the bed.

Anakin appeared in nothing but a black and barren space. There was nothing, nothing anywhere. Everything was quiet. He was nothing, there was some sort of black smoke covering his body like clothes and his hair was completely dry.

In front of him the blackness actually grew darker and out of it stepped Sidious.

" Where am I?"

" In your mind."

" What was that thing I saw?"

" The future."

" Like I should believe anything you say you lying bastard."

" Whether you believe it or not does not matter to me. Only know it is the truth and the only way you can stop it is by helping me."

" And I should just believe you! You're lying!"

" Are you willing to risk it, to risk her?"

" Shut up! Let me leave here, now!"

" It her funeral. Remember if you change your mind and you let me help you…"

" I wont."

" Fine."

For the umpteenth time Anakin saw darkness. His eyes fluttered open. He was in bed, Padmé was asleep her knees on the ground and her head on his chest. Using the force he levitated her into the bed and covered her up. Putting his arms up pushing back his hair and putting the behind his head he lost himself in thought. The vision replaying in his mind over and over. Sidious's word passing through his mind again and again.

None of this could be true, it was just another attempt to turn him against everyone. Just a lot of meaningless taunting… he hoped.


	3. Xen's Anger

Chapter 3: Xen's Anger

The planet that the Death Star was orbiting around wasn't exactly a planet. It was a moon called Endor. Xen had wanted to go there since they had established a small colony on it harvesting natural oils. The Death Star did need oil.

She stood in front of the huge window in the control room of the station looking out on the green jewel.

" You had to come here, didn't you?" Asked Sidious's voice from behind her. She turned and in rage punched his ghost right through the face.

" Why are you here? I already told you I don't need your help!"

" Snappy reaction. But I have come here to tell you Anakin knows your plan."

" What plan?"

" You're going to destroy Coruscant."

" Yes, and did you tell him that."

" No, I let him see the future."

" And so you know the future then?"

" Of course."

" And you know what I'm going to do next."

" No…"

" Well I might as well tell you, you're dead you cannot do anything about it anyway. Allow me to introduce my new apprentice. Mara Jade." Xen said.

Out from the doorway at the back of the room stepped a tall teenage red haired girl. She was dressed in all black like Xen although it wasn't leather. Sidious also noted a lightsaber was clipped to her belt.

" This woman. She's pathetic, how old is she?"

" Sixteen." Answered the girl in an icy tone.

" Where did you pick her up?"

" A little stowaway on one of the transport fleets. I was training her even when you were alive."

" And it past my sights."

" Don't think you were all powerful Sidious. You were not some ultimate God, you were a ruthless bastard." Xen said calling Sidious that for the umpteenth time.

" Can you not think of new insults? I'm getting bored Xen."

" The leave and do not return. You have no voice, I am the commander now."

" If it must be that way." Sidious scowled disappearing into darkness.

" Mara."

" Milady?"

" It is time."

" Time to kill her?"

" Yes. Bring me her head."

" It will be done mistress."

" Excellent. I'm so looking forward to completing your training." Xen smiled. " Tonight Padmé Skywalker will die, like she should have a long time ago."

Mara walked out leaving Xen staring out the window and the crew of the command room looking at her oddly. They had not seen Sidious.

**_NOTE: Mara is older than Luke in this one and don't worry they are not even gonna get married._**


	4. Another Bad Night

Chapter 4: Another Bad Night

A Day After Previous Chapter

Mara Jade dressed in all black brought her dark violet tinged speeder down on the very bottom landing platform of Padmé's apartment building. As soon as her door opened she jumped out and into a shadow. The sun was just now setting despite the fact it was eight o'clock.

Quickly Mara sped to the door to the place. When it opened she literally leaped in and rolled behind a pillar. Two guards were walking by wearing Nubian uniforms. They stopped right by her pillar and stood there.

" _Great."_ Thought Mara. They had just been assigned new posts. Now she had three choices. Number one kill the men and hide their bodies. Number two knock the men out and hide their bodies. Or number three, try sneaking down the hallway. Each was risky. Mara really didn't have enough time to disable the guards or kill them either.

Carefully she stepped out from behind the pillar, opening a belt pouch she pulled out a thermal detonator, not to kill them but distract them. With out activating it she threw it over their heads and it banged on the door.

" What the hell was that?" Asked the guard nearest her. They raised their guns and went towards the door. Mara ran down the hallway to the turbo lift. Without looking back she entered it and pressed the button for the next to last floor. About ten seconds later the doors of the lift opened into a blue carpeted hallway. The sun had now completely set as far as she could see through the window in it. The cover of darkness right now was one of her two best friends. The other was her lightsaber.

She quietly approached the door at the end of the hallway. It didn't open. She went closer and still nothing. It was locked. Quietly she swore. There was no way she was going to open the door with the force. Skywalker would sense it. Then she noticed a key-pad to her left. It required thumb print access and it was the lock. This was two easy.

Carefully she slipped out a piece of clear sticky plastic from her belt. These were made exactly for her need. If Xen hadn't told her to bring everything then she would be stuck. Thank the force for mentors. Carefully she wrapped the tape around her thumb sticky side pointed out.

Equally as cautious she extended her hand with the taped thumb and stuck it on the finger pad. The last finger print that was on it would stick. She pulled it away and looked at it. There was a clear print on it. Perfect. Now she had two choices and the easy more safer one was the one she chose. Taking out a little electronic device from her belt she scanned the print into it and held it up to the pad. A green light blinked above the controls and the door slithered open.

She found herself in a living room, all the lights were out. Ahead of her a sofa facing a holonet screen and sitting on it Padmé Amidala herself. Silently she crept up to the back of the couch and pulled out her saber hilt.

She rose slowly over Padmé's head. Carefully she pointed the end that the bar of energy extended from down at Padmé.

Taking a deep silent breath she slowly brought it down until the end was nearly touching the bottom of Padmé's neck. She pictured how the blade would extend .Right down the senators back neck to her spine. Quickly she hit to activation button and a blood red blade sank down into Padmé's back. Her scream filled the apartment waking Anakin and the children up. Something was wrong.

_**Ha, ha, ha. Cliff hanger. I apologize though since it was so short. **_


	5. Death of The Assassin

**_Sorry I think this chapter is way to jumpy. And oh in case you don't know I do not own Star Wars nor will I ever unless for some reason George Lucas wills it to me._**

Chapter 5: Death of The Assassin

Padmé's scream echoing through the place instantly woke Anakin up. He jumped out of be retrieved his lightsaber activated it and ran down the stairs. He felt he wasn't running fast enough though, that whatever was happening to Padmé would kill her before he got there.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw what was wrong. Padmé was sitting on the sofa screaming, a teenage woman perhaps a few years older than Luke and Leia was pulling a red lightsaber from the right side of her back. She had gotten it out and it looked as though she was going to stab the other side.

Determined not to let her Anakin flipped and landed behind her. She turned to face him, swinging her saber at his chest her parried and force pushed her over Padmé and over the sofa. She landed in front of the window and her saber almost leaped from her hands. Anakin jumped rolled and grabbed it reactivating as he came up by her.

" I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone again!" He said raising her saber and bringing it down on her neck. As it came up her head rolled away from her body and hit the window.

Then Anakin came to from his fit of rage. He had just murdered a defenseless teenage assassin. It sounded alright at first unless you listened closely to the defenseless part. Thankfully though he was jogged out of his regretful thought by Padmé.

" Anakin!" She sputtered. He practically jumped over to her throwing the assassin's lightsaber as he did. Hugging her he looked at her wound. It was way beyond his healing. From the right of he spine it went down and came out just at the bottom of her back.

It would have been painful, and apparently it was, the assassin must have wanted her to suffer.

" Padmé what do I do?" Anakin asked.

" Med center." Padmé choked, before passing out from the incomprehensible pain.

Anakin ran to their communication terminal and dialed in the med center's frequency. A sweet woman's voice issued from the end of the line.

" Coruscanti med center how may I help you?"

" My wife was stabbed by an assassin!" Anakin blurted out.

" Calm down sir. We will dispatch units immediately. Where do you reside."

" Senator Amidala's apartment. Have your units land on the veranda."

" We know where it is and we are sending out units as we speak, now sir your name is… Anakin Skywalker?"

" Yes."

" Padmé Amidala Skywalker is the victim here?"

" YES!"

" Can you tell me what happened?"

" An assassin came in when I was asleep and stabbed her in the back to the right of her spine. She just passed out."

" Yes, we have seen this kind of injury before when the Empire was still in place. This is more to cause pain but half the wounds were fatal."

" Don't keep anything from me."

" No sir. Ah yes we have confirmation that units have just arrived."

" Thank you."

" No problem."

The connection buzzed away and Anakin ran up the stairs to the veranda. Seven paramedics stood there two with a stretcher. Anakin led them to where Padmé was and they took her to their transport along with the dead assassin. As the ambulance took off Luke approached his father from behind.

" Dad."

" Yes."

" Where is mom?"

" At the hospital."

" What happened?"

" I'll tell you later. 3-PO!"

" Yes master Anakin." 3-PO walking onto the balcony.

" Watch Luke and Leia. I'm going."

" Yes master Anakin."

XxX

Anakin was not allowed in Padmé's room just yet. It seemed the doctors were operating. He sat down on a comfortable levitating chair outside. He had called Obi-wan who sat down beside him.

" Anakin what are you going to do?" Obi-wan asked.

" I need to see Bail. We are going to crush that station and the woman who runs it."

" Alright Anakin. But what happened to Padmé?"

" An assassin snuck in and stabbed her in the back. I woke up ran downstairs pushed her away from Padmé and cut her head off…"

" In defense?"

" No, she was unarmed then. I'm sorry Obi-wan…"

" I nearly did the same to a bounty hunter on Tatooine when I was looking for you. I cannot say anything about it, because I would have done it myself."

At that moment a masked surgeon stepped out of Padmé's room.

" Our operation is done. She should be fine but we are going to keep her for a while. She's in a drug endorsed sleep now you can visit her in a while after all our checks are done."

" No, I need to see the Chancellor. When she wakes up tell her that."

" Will do."

XxX

Anakin literally burst into Organa's office Obi-wan behind him. At this intrusion the new blue robed guards raised their force pikes. They lowered them when they recognized the Jedi. Organa sat at his desk reading data pad after data pad. He looked up as the two Jedi approached him.

" Anakin. I'm so sorry, I just heard about Padmé. How is she?" Organa asked with concern.

" They say she'll be fine." Anakin snapped. " But we came here because we need to kill the rest of the Imperials. I'm going to start a full scale investigation for that station tonight."

" There will be no need for that. It has been located, I was planning on contacting you tomorrow but seeing as you're here…" Organa trailed off as he tried to locate a certain data pad amongst the dozens of others on his desk. " Ah, here is the report."

Anakin greedily yanked the pad out of Bail's hands and scanned it over.

" Its orbiting around the forest moon Endor, using its natural oils for fuels." Organa said.

" We need an attack fleet."

" Well you have my permission to take as many men as needed, but are you so sure you just want to jump in now?"

" Every second we waste gives them more time to prepare."

" Yes but do you really think we should jump at them with no plan."

" Long distance space travel gives us plenty of time."

" Anakin," Obi-wan spoke for the first time. " This is unwise."

" No, we will plan on the way. It says here Endor is thousands of lightyears beyond the outer rim. It practically takes six hours to get a fleet even there."

" Alright, Anakin if you insist, but what about your children."

" R2 and 3-PO can handle it."

" But don't you think they'll wonder where their father is?"

" I'll contact them but we need to leave now."

" Its ten in the evening."

" It doesn't matter we have to go."

" Alright." Said Organa. " I'll send word to the military base."

**_By the way thanks for the reviews. I wanted to make a very evil cliff hanger and I guess I did. This chapter was kinda evil to since Mara died, but more on that you shall receive later._**


	6. The Little Surprise

_**I know the last chapter went to fast but just bear with me this one will be better**_

Chapter 6: The Little Surprise.

Obi-wan had finally gotten through to Anakin. Once all the troops were loaded on the ships they finally sat down and planned. Although impatient Anakin listened to their suggestions. Finally they had a battle plan. A simple one. They first just had to obliterate the small fleet. Since the rebels had saved the tactical map of the Death Star they had found a trench with an exhaust port at the end that led directly into the main reactor, if they shot a few proton torpedoes into it they Death Star would leave the world forever.

However there was a problem with that. It the shields on it were operational they would have to shut them down. Bombardment would not cut it, they would have to infiltrate the station and crush the generator. That would not be an easy task. This was of course worst-case scenario.

It was nearly six o'clock in the morning when they were ready to go. Anakin could get no sleep, he kept checking in on his kids and Padmé. He got one really bad report on her, it seemed her stitches had come undone but they fixed them. They had pronounced her to be in acceptable condition but it wasn't much better than critical.

Luke and Leia seemed to be driving 3-PO mad with questions about Anakin. This lightened Anakin spirits with the slight comedy show but cracked his heart at the same time because he wasn't there with his kids as it should be. There was no need to worry though, when the Death Star was gone everything would be normal.

Death Star

Xen paced around in the control room waiting for the report. An officer approached her.

" Lady Xen, our shields are up. We can head to Coruscant now."

" What about the super laser?"

" Our techs are working on it, but we can take Coruscant by man power, we have word that the fleet is on its way here. What are your orders?"

" Set a course for Coruscant. Can this thing reach hyper space speeds?"

" No but it can travel several thousand light-years an hour."

" What is the estimated time it would take us to reach Coruscant?"

" About seven hours."

" And the fleet that is coming after us?"

" By the time we are halfway there they will realize where we went and once we are there we will have one to three hours before they arrive."

" Set a course for Coruscant immediately, have the fleet follow."

" Yes ma'am."

" _Is this a wise decision?"_ Asked Sidious's voice in her head.

" _Stay out of my head you bast"_

" _Now, now there is no need for harsh language."_

" _I need a way to get you off my back!"_

" _I'll stop if I must just know that I warned you. The future is rapidly changing now, soon you might join me and there seem to be more than ten thousand ways that can happen."_

" _Go away."_

Sidious didn't answer and she figured he was gone. Good riddance to him to.

Hour or Two Later

Anakin's fleet shot out of hyperspace by the moon Endor. Expecting to see the Death Star and the small fleet everyone was at their battle stations. Obi-wan and Anakin stood in the hanger waiting for the order to dispatch.

A voice issued over the loud speaker then.

" The station is nowhere to be found. Stay at your battle stations and await further orders, Kenobi and Skywalker to the bridge please. That is all."

XXX

Anakin and Obi-wan arrived at the bridge utterly baffled by the Death Star disappearance ( say that five times fast).

" Master Skywalker." Said an officer.

" Give me the report." Anakin said.

" The station seems to have moved out some hours ago. Chances are they detected us with very long range radar."

" Couldn't they be using a cloaking device?" Obi-wan suggested.

" Impossible, they would have to be hiding somewhere so we could not visually see them."

" What about those light bending invisibility ones?"

" The Empire didn't have enough money to buy even one of those for a fighter. There's no way they are using one of those. They are gone and we are tracking their heat signature."

" Sirs!" Cried another officer. " I found it."

" Good where is it headed?" Anakin asked.

" …Coruscant."

" SET A COURSE THERE NOW!" Anakin shouted in fear and rage. Just perfect, they had walked right into a trap set by that woman. She was much more clever than he had even though. Sidious's force presence could sense Anakin's frustration. Little did he know that was a last minute idea for her to go to Coruscant then. He pondered for a few moments on whether to reveal this to Anakin but decided it was better to let him squirm in his horrible thoughts of a new Empire run by Xen and another thought crept into his mind. If Xen ruled Sidious's presence could rule as well. He could possess her, then he would rule for eternity with no way to kill him. That was a nice little idea.

**_Note: The plan in this chapter is a plan one must keep in mind when reading the rest of this story otherwise there is no point in the battle that is to come. Keep that in mind and understand the battle greatly and why there is one you will. _**

_**SM2019**_


	7. Death Star Siege Part I

Chapter 7: Death Star Siege Part I

Hours after their trip to Endor the republic fleet exited hyper space around the metallic planet Coruscant. And the theory they had was sadly proven correct. The Death Star was indeed there in Coruscanti space. The fleet as well and thankfully there were a few Republic ships battling it. Sadly they were losing but the already puny fleet was at half strength.

The Death Star however was not using any weapons. It seemed it could not fire anything, they found out why to, the shield it had would not allow it but it didn't really seem to bother it so much. The beings and droids inside of it were defiantly scrambling to get the huge laser operational. Anakin though had no time to ponder this quickly he got his fleet ,with the help of Obi-wan, into formation.

" Blast them into dust." Ordered Anakin looking out the window into space.

" Aye sir." Said the commanding officer. " Commence bombardment."

Seconds later bolts of laser and plasma were sent hurtling from the Republic fleet into the Imperial one. Soon after the bombardment began all the ships were floating in space and they were no longer even ships just hunks of burning and molten metal.

" Perfect." Muttered Anakin as the last ship exploded in a dazzling array of super heated gas and plasma. " It is time commander, send out the boarding parties. We are going to."

" Yes master Skywalker."

" Come on Obi-wan." said Anakin, his master nodded and followed him to the hanger.

XxX

After the two Jedi had boarded their interceptors they took off along with a group the size of a fleet itself of transport vessels. They expected no resistance until they landed since the guns of the station could not penetrate their own shields.

" Listen up." Said Anakin over the comm. system. " We need to land together in the same section. Try to land as many in the same hanger as possible. Wait for further orders."

" But sir." Replied another voice over the comm. " Wouldn't it be better if we spread out in the place?"

" No, they have an army in there big enough to occupy three planets and not dare be resisted. Our job is only to carve a path the shield generator." Anakin said lying through his teeth. The plan was indeed to carve their way to the generator but the first chance Anakin got he was going to the control room and killing Xen.

" Be prepared we are about to enter the shield protection zone. Don't expect them to let you pass by, they can shoot us now."

And just after Anakin said that a flurry of green laser bolts flew at them. Thankfully from inaccurate auto turrets peppering the outside of the hanger bays. A few ships were hit but the bolts were not nearly strong enough to blow down a troop transport in one hit. They all landed taking up only three hanger bays and using every available inch.

After about twenty minutes they were all in the middle of the three landing platforms. They had about two legions of troops and the transports were going back to get more.

" I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-wan said to Anakin as he directed one legion to go through the door opposite the space side entranced to the hanger bay and the other through the door to the right of the bay.

" You always say that." Said Anakin once the two legions were through.

" This time though I have a good reason."

As if a cue for a play the small bangs of blaster fire began to sound. Obi-wan and Anakin decided quickly to accompany the legion that had went out the door opposite the space entrance. When they entered the hallway on the other side they activated their lightsabers and were immediately shot at by several battle droids. It appeared that legion one had encountered a few problems.

They deflected the bolts headed for them back to their makers and several charred droids fell to the ground. More droids started pouring out of a open blast door hatch at the end of the hallway. They were greeted by hundreds of laser blast from the now half legion since the others had split into connecting hallways.

Before all the droids were down Anakin had a clear path to them. He ran with the aid of the force into the small group held his lightsaber steady and literally spun three hundred sixty degrees. The circle of droids around him buckled and fell to the hard permacrete floor.

Anakin backed away from the blast door as more droids began coming down the hallway in front of him. And to his great surprise it closed. Several got through and Anakin cut each down in a kind of swirling leap. The legion was already gone from hallway and Obi-wan was still at the end. He was fighting a stray magna guard. Baffled as to where it came from Anakin ran at it and when he reached it brought his saber into an upper cut slicing the droid in half from all the way down to the groin area up and through the head.

Both sides fell down in slow motion as if the thing was still trying to keep its balance.

" I had it." Said Obi-wan nearly out of breath.

" Master I hate to say it but you exhausted all your energy."

" Yes, well it serves me right for trying that new saber form."

" Which one?"

" Yours."

" Ah yes master well mind is not for those who are physically old."

" What?"

" I said physically, at least you have a young spirit."

Obi-wan glared at Anakin, not out of anger or hate just that he could not come up with a comeback. Although it slightly irritated him that Anakin thought a man in his early thirties was old, all right _mid_ thirties.

Anakin's comm. beeped then jogging Obi-wan out of the deep recesses of his complex mind.

" Master Skywalker." Said the voice on the other line.

" Yes general?"

" We have taken a fourth of this floor. We have a turbo lift hall in custody but they closed the blast door in front of its lobby, magnetically sealed it to."

" That was fast." Obi-wan muttered.

" Master we have been fighting in this hall for an hour."

" Really?"

" Check the timetable on your data pad." Obi-wan did so. Indeed it had been an hour since they were out of their transports.

" Time flies when you are having fun I guess."

" Yeah, _fun._"

Anakin's comm. chimed again.

" What?" Anakin asked.

" Sir the imps have sealed the rest of the floor off."

" It doesn't matter." Anakin stated clearly frustrated. " As long as we get the turbo lift open we might as well have access to the whole station."

" If we get it open."

" How long do you think it will take?"

" Not sure, I have techs trying to hack into their system now."

" It will take a long time to crack the imperial fire wall. In the mean time get the hanger bays secured and get more troops. We are going to leave. Now be back in an hour or two." Anakin said cutting the connection.

" Why are we going to leave?" Asked Obi-wan.

" I want to see Padmé, you can stay."

" No I'll come with you."

**_There you are action. Sorry it was short, cant really say I'm bad at writing it because I've been told I'm excellent. Not to worry, the next chapter will be quite short and after that come Death Star Siege Part II._**


	8. The Dark Annoyance

Chapter 8: The Dark Annoyance

Xen looked out of her giant window at the Republic ships surrounding the Death Star. They sent more and more troops in to do whatever they thought they had to. She felt quite pathetic because the troops had taken one fourth of a whole floor. They were the ones in control here as much as it pained her to admit it. Even if they could not get access to the lifts they could just wait her out. Eventually they would run out of food which wasn't a problem for the droids but was for her, or even worse, they would run out of fuel.

Her only hope was to get the mega laser working, she had rushed into this far to fast. She turned around and jumped as she walked right into Sidious's ghost.

" Hello, my old apprentice." He said with a smile.

" Good, so you finally excepted that since you are dead you are no longer in control."

" Oh no, I am in control. I am the dark side of the force itself."

" That is an overstatement."

" Is it? Are you so sure."

" Listen, if you are here to taunt me by all means try, its not going to work I have big problems to deal with and I am not going to be distracted by a dead man. What are you hoping to gain anyway?"

" Nothing, and I am not dead, I am the force. Remember the early teachings of the Jedi. ' There is no death, there is only the force' one thing the Jedi actually happen to be right about."

" Well for some reason I do not think you are here to remind me about the Jedi and their idiotic code."

" Correct, I am not."

" Then why?"

" Well I lied about having nothing to gain. I want to gain the satisfaction of seeing you squirm in your predicament."

" Well leave, because I'll soon be out of it."

" You greatly overestimate your chances. The Republic's army is no longer a weak rebel band. Its full fledged."

" Is it?"

" Yes, and there is more than a good chance of your defeat."

" Is there? Well let me ask you something. Why the hell are you tormenting me?"

" This is the way of the Sith."

" Get out."

" You'll need my help soon."

" You're dead what use can you be!"

XxX

Padmé was fully conscious when Anakin entered her room. She could not move though since the back of her ribs had been charred off. He kissed her lightly on the head and sat down. Obi-wan beside him with an odd expression on his face. He really had no idea how to act around two lovers when he really hadn't experienced it himself. Anakin inwardly snickered.

" How are you?" Anakin asked Padmé.

" Fine. My ribs are attached to my back now again. But how are you, there's a battle going on above us."

" I've noticed." Anakin muttered. " But I'm fine. Have Luke and Leia… damn it!"

Anakin's comm. was now beeping madly.

" What?" He rudely answered it.

" Sorry to bother you master Skywalker but we have cracked into the security system and demagnetized the door. We need to open it now and we don't have explosives big enough to penetrate the metal." The voice said apologetically.

" I'll be there soon." Anakin sighed shutting the stupid thing off.

" You certainly are popular." Padmé said and smiled for the first time.

" Lucky me. So before I go have Luke and Leia been here?"

" No, they called me. 3-PO said we was going to bring them here."

" When? I want to see them."

" Couple of hours."

" Nice. Well I have to go."

" Bye."

" Bye." Said Obi-wan and Anakin in unison. The two left the room. That had been a nice short visit. Who knew it would only take the techs and hour to hack into the system. Well that's what they were paid for after all.


	9. The Death Star Siege Part II

Chapter 9: Death Star Siege Part II

Control Room

Xen eyes flashed yellow at the grand moff of the Death Star, his name was Tarkin.

" What do you mean our maintenance consoles exploded!"

" The Republic seems to have hacked into our control system." Tarkin said straightening up.

" And you're telling me we cannot fix the super laser unless they are repaired."

" Correct."

" Then someone better get down there and fix them."

" We have no way of doing it though."

" You are telling me we have no spare parts?"

" We do but they all happen to be on the part of the floor the Republic captured."

" Then somebody better go get them!"

" But I'm not in charge of that."

" Well starting from here on out you are, and if those consoles aren't fixed in at least twenty four hours I'll rearrange your vocal cords. Do I make myself absolutely clear."

" Yes."

" Then why the hell are you standing here! Get down there and find some parts."

" That is impossible though!"

" Why?"

" I told you the Republic accessed our system. They screwed it all, we cannot access that section."

" Break the turbo lifts there then. Make sure they cannot proceed further."

"I'll have my guys on it right away."

" You'd better hope your guys are good or its your neck."

" M-my neck ma'am?"

" U-huh, your neck."

" I'll get on it then."

XxX

Anakin and Obi-wan arrived in the Death Star again. This time the section they had taken was almost overflowing with men, it was so crowded that it was a chore just to walk around. After at least a half an hour of it they reached the hall that led to the turbo lifts. The blast door was still shut and bared heavy scorch marks on it as if the troops had attempted to blow it up.

Without any word from the general of the operation the two Jedi activated their lightsabers and carved a giant hole in the door big enough for three men to fit through. As they walked through it and into the small lobby on the other side troops followed them and poured out like ants.

Once the techs were in they began operating on the turbo lift doors which could not be opened through the system. Finally they got one open. No turbo lift. Anakin and Obi-wan looked up and down the shaft with night vision binoculars. Nothing, it was as if the thing was taken out. Though there was a load of charred rubble at the bottom of the shaft. They had blown it away. Xen was desperate.

Anakin turned to the general.

" The lift is gone. Obi-wan and I can go ahead. You need to set down repelling systems. We are going to the control room." Anakin said with finality. The general didn't argue with him. Now getting to the shield generator ( which they could not shut down from a regular system access consol) seem positively easy. If the Jedi had their own hidden agenda that was fine with him.

They bade the man goodbye and jumped in and up the shaft. As the height of their jump ended they grabbed onto one of the pipes sticking out. They continued to do this until they reached the second to last floor.

The door was sealed and welded a simple task for lightsabers. Anakin cut through the slab of metal as if it were butter. After he brought his lightsaber out the door fell into the shaft and was swallowed by darkness. The two Jedi leaped into the room above them and came face to face with practically a squadron of battle droids. They were all crammed together in this room which appeared to be a computer room just outside the main control room.

The droid that appeared to be in charge raised his weapons first. The others followed suit.

" Drop you weapons, Jedi!" Spoke the commanding droid.

" Roger, roger." Muttered all the others. Anakin merely raised his lightsaber higher.

" All right I'll _let go_ of it." He said. Physically anyway.

Before any of the metal heads could reply a lightsaber spinning ferociously in the air. It looked as though it was being controlled, it swooped around in a great arch killing many droids and leaving the others momentarily baffled. After all their tiny brains were not built to understand the phenomenon's the force created.

At the end of the weapons arch it swirled around to its wielder. Anakin caught it by the edge of the hilt. Seizing the moment while to droids were confused he flipped into the air, Obi-wan following him, and landed in the center of the crowed. It appeared that several gusts of blue wind were now sweeping through the room knocking down droid after droid.

Once they were all down the wind stopped and the blue went away. The two wielders of this wind walked up to the door that supposedly led to the main control room. It opened for them and was not even locked.

They stepped basically into a meeting room with a huge view port to one side and control panels to the other. Standing by this view port were a few droids a few officers and a leather clad woman in high heel leather boots with two lightsabers clipped to her belt. She turned around to looked at the two Jedi and signaled the officers to flee and the droids with them. Her eyes were bright yellow with red orange tinged outer edges and a circle of red around the pupils.

" Welcome Kenobi and Skywalker. I have been expecting you. Welcome to my world, now prepare to leave it." Xen said activating her two lightsabers.

" You first." Said Anakin.

In blind fury she leapt at both Jedi and prepared to strike.

**_Aw, don't you just love my little cliffhangers? I do._**


	10. Xen

**_I hereby dedicate this chapter to all faithful reviewers out there. This is because this is the next to last chapter. Yes 11 chapters with an Epilogue though and I promise these last two will go out with a bang! ( Literally, hint, hint)_**

Chapter 10: Xen

Xen came at them like some ferocious cat leaping at an annoying dog. She landed between the two and stabbed her blades both ways. Obi-wan responded to this by leaping onto the table behind him. However Anakin parried the strike and the next that was sent at him.

Obi-wan jumped down from the piece of black metal he had landed on and came right behind Xen. Quickly he swung his lightsaber at her back. She sensed the disturbance in the force kicked Anakin in the groin and made a soaring back flip and landed behind Obi-wan.

He barely had enough time to turn and block the thrust to his head. After that though he quickly began to lose ground. Xen had him backing towards the control consoles. Her attacks were literally to fast to see and Obi-wan had a very difficult time in deflecting them. She was just like Count Dooku, never letting anyone get on the offensive.

Anakin on the other hand was just getting of the ground, Xen kicking him in the wrong place had actually given him new strength out of his anger. Quickly after seeing Obi-wan's position he did a sort of diving roll in the air and landed to Xen's left side.

Before she even had time to register what was going on his light blue blade sliced right through Xen's saber hilt. In a growl of pure rage she kicked both Jedi in the face in one spinning leap and ran out of the room to the opposite door the Jedi had come in. The two arose together Obi-wan favoring a very bloody nose.

" She's running!" Cried Anakin.

" Yes, obviously." Obi-wan snapped clenching his nose.

" Master can you fight with that."

" Yes."

" Does it hurt?"

" Yes!" Obi-wan snapped. Anakin smiled despite the fact his opponent in a battle had just run off. One who had sent an assassin to murder his wife! Banishing the thought from his head he gestured Obi-wan to follow him through the door Xen had vanished through moments ago.

It opened into a dimly lit hall since Xen appeared to have sliced all the lights to her right. The half lit hall was quite dim but Xen's presence appeared to be in the room beyond so neither Anakin nor Obi-wan worried.

Seconds before they reached the door to that room Anakin's comm. chimed for about the thousandth time this day. Swearing loudly he answered it.

" What!"

" Master Skywalker. We have reached the shield generator. We're blowing it up and we're getting out of here."

" No, don't go yet! Wait for further orders."

" Yes sir."

With that Anakin deactivated the stupid thing and inserted it into a pouch on his belt.

" I see why you don't carry one of those anymore." Anakin muttered to Obi-wan who smiled. This moment of happiness was short lived though as they came into the room beyond which turned out to be a hallway leading down to a few turbo lifts. Xen stood right next to an open one both lightsabers still active.

" If this fight is gonna continue we're going to my turf." Xen snapped and entered the turbo lift as the door slammed shut and the thing was pulled away. The two Jedi approached it and looked at the screen above. Numbers were changing rapidly and they finally stopped. At the topmost floor. Xen was going to her throne room.

Anakin sighed. It seemed like everyone wanted to fight in their throne room. Sidious, Xen, even Dooku did even though it was Grevious's. But it was still a throne room nonetheless. There was only one Sith, come to think of it, that Anakin had faced that did not fight in a throne room. That was Asajj Ventress. Grevious to although he wasn't a Sith.

Literally shaking the though out of his head Anakin stepped into the turbo lift as it came back down, Obi-wan too. He pressed the top button on the thing shot up, faster than any bullet.

Some sort of stupid elevator music began to play which made Anakin laugh. He knew of course it was Xen playing it to annoy them though it wasn't working to well. The lift stopped about thirty seconds later and opened into a vast room. It was somewhat like General Grevious's throne room. It had a situation table in the middle huge windows to the back and also the same coloration. The chair was the same to though it was on a raised platform. There was really only one major difference. Above them rose a long series of catwalks, some cut in half others with long scorch marks. It must have been something like and adrenaline pumping training course. Perhaps used when Sidious trained Xen or when Xen trained her assassin.

It seemed to go on and on without stopping. A red bar of energy suddenly appeared at the top though. It lit the whole place in an eerie red glow and revealed how tall it was. It must have been at least fifty feet up maybe more but the catwalks stretching winding slanting as hanging made it difficult. As soon as the red bars appeared they faded away with a hiss and a huge laugh.

" Now what's the plan?" Asked Obi-wan quietly.

" We split up, that way when the first gets into a fight the other will be able to see and kill the enemy."

" Very nice."

" Its in all the holonet action programs."

" You can tell me about them later."

Obi-wan then squatted slightly and propelled himself into the air landing on one of the catwalks and jumping further. Anakin jumped up seconds later landing on a broke walk completely engulfed in darkness. Tapping into the force he tried to locate his enemy. She was nowhere, Obi-wan was several feet above him though. He searched through the whole room. Nowhere.

Baffled he stood brainstorming for a moment failing to notice the dark figure walking up behind him. There was a loud snap hiss and Anakin quickly activated his lightsaber after hearing it, turned around and parried a strong uppercut from one of Xen's sabers.

There was a small arch behind her and it seemed to lead to a staircase. Quickly tapping into the force while still parrying Xen's blows he found that there were hundreds of there little doors all along the catwalks. That's why he couldn't sense Xen, he was only looking in that room.

Xen struck again as Obi-wan landed behind her. She kicked Anakin for about the tenth time in the stomach and sent him flying to the end of the broken catwalk. His lightsaber slipped from his hands and miraculously fell to the floor below him, missing every single catwalk on the way down. Anakin cursed as he jumped down from bridge to bridge in order to retrieve his weapon.

Meanwhile Xen was quickly gaining the upper hand on Obi-wan. She did only have one lightsaber but now he wished she had two. It seemed she was more deadly with one. She was using a combination of two forms, a thing rarely heard of. Ataru as well as Djem So, there were some Makashi stances in there two but Obi-wan didn't have time to pay attention to them. His main focus was deflecting blow after blow sent his way. He was tiring out. Xen was completely aware of this to.

It was just about getting to be to much for him to handle, even with the aid of the force. An older man fighting a young woman was not an even match. Weighing in favor for the young woman who seemed to be a very seasoned fighter. Or maybe she wasn't so young but she sure looked like it. These thoughts made Obi-wan drop his guard for about a millisecond. Xen took the opportunity thrown at her and pulled her fist back. It came in contact with Obi-wan's face making is nose bleed once again renewing the dried blood. As he put his hand up to his face a round house kick was thrown at him whacking him in his shoulder and sending him flying off the catwalk. Quickly he tried to gain control of his fall but his efforts were futile and he was nearing the floor. Instead of hitting that though one of his spread out legs bumped off the guard rail of a lower catwalk and it sent him spinning out of control.

He landed on his stomach on the situation table and rolled off. He was not dead but the wind was knocked out of him and there was no way he could continue the fight. As he struggled to regain normal less painful Anakin jumped back up to Xen.

Their dance came off of hold and they began striking at each other furiously. Anakin was gaining the upper hand though because now it appeared Xen was tiring out. She drew back her sword for a powerful strike but Anakin did not prepare to block. Instead he extended his hand and pushed the woman off the walk with the force. She landed on her arm with a sickening crunch and Anakin landed on his feet beside her. She looked up at him her eyes not yellow but pure fire red.

" You! The chosen one, kill me now! Fulfill your stupid destiny." She spat.

" You are not a Sith." Anakin casually said.

" How dare you! I'm as much of a Sith as Sidious."

" And insane."

" KILL ME NOW! Come on stab me in the back like my assassin did your wife. Take your revenge!"

" Revenge is not the way of the Jedi."

" But you are not just going to let me live are you? You would be a fool to."

" Oh no, I'm going to kill you, but not in revenge."

At this Xen began to laugh maniacally.

" I sent an assassin who nearly murdered your wife, bested you in space combat and made you go through hell and beyond to defeat me. And now you tell me you aren't going to kill me in revenge!"

" No." Said Anakin calling Xen's saber to him. " I'm going to kill you because you're a threat."

" Good." Xen snapped. " I'd like to go out as a danger."

" Mark my words…" Anakin said activating Xen's saber. He flipped it in his hand and raised it upwards. Then he brought it down and it went right through Xen's neck. Her red eyes looked upward in pain and then her head rolled away leaving her body limp and motionless. " you will."

**_There you have it! This is not the last chapter you know. I struggled to make this battle unique and I think I did. This is probably the longest action sequence I have ever done. As well as the most thought about. Everything you have just read, every aspect I thought about. And so Xen died. It killed me to do it because she was such a great villain but, well just review! _**


	11. Death Star Siege Part III

Chapter 11: Death Star Siege Part III

Obi-wan stood up as Anakin brought his saber away from Xen's body and deactivated it. He had the worst stomach ache and his head was throbbing. Anakin walked up to him.

" Are you alright?"

" … Yes… my… stomach." Obi-wan said not able to speak well.

" We need to get out of here and destroy this thing." Anakin said.

" Are you so sure you want to do that?" A voice asked behind him. He felt a dark presence in the force and knew instantly it was Sidious's essence coming back to taunt him. He turned and face the ghost.

" Why would I not want to do that?"

" This could be a great weapon for your Republic."

" What happened to you?" Anakin asked ignoring the question.

" What do you mean."

" You used to be a manipulative bastard, and now…"

" Now I am giving you advice." Sidious smiled. " And you are confused."

" Yes."

" I am dead. There is nothing for me."

" And taunting me is some sort of stupid past time."

" Yes."

" Get away."

" Fine, but remember this is a great weapon." Sidious said fading away. Obi-wan shook his head and walked out of the room, Anakin close behind him.

XxX

This was far to easy, or it was for now. Anakin and Obi-wan had gone back to their capital ship and scrabbled an attack group of fighters. Obi-wan was feeling much better now and was able to help in the effort. He was flying along side Anakin ahead of the group. They were nearing the trench on the Death Star where, at the end, there were exhaust ports that led to the main reactor. So far no droid ships had even attacked. But there was some dark plotting at work, Anakin could sense it.

He led the group into the trench.

" Alright, lock onto the exhaust ports with your targeting computers. Fire when they are in range, only a direct shot… damn fighters coming up behind us." Anakin said through the comm.

Indeed there seemed to be a few squadrons of droid fighters behind them. There wasn't much they could do though in the trench. Anakin though for a moment, there was a way. He swung his ship out of the trench as two X-wings were shot down.

" What are you doing!" Cried Obi-wan.

" Covering you." Said Anakin flipping his ship behind the groups of droid fighters. He spayed them with laser blasts and they went crashing down into the station blowing up in brilliant red flame.

More came and they were shot down although Anakin was not quick enough and several X-wings went down as well. This was a very weak defense, the Grand Moff of this station was not very clever.

They were now nearing the end of the trench and still no fighters. Anakin flew slightly ahead of the group and the exhaust ports were visible.

" Obi-wan! Fire!" Anakin said. Obi-wan did so, out of his ship flew six missiles three going into one port and three in the other. " Pull back!"

Seconds after they had come out of the trench and were away from the Death Star it exploded sending hot gas everywhere. The light seemed to be silver instead of red or orange. It was mysterious but Anakin had no time to ponder. Eagerly he landed on the command ship to get back to Coruscant and break all the wonderful news to the Coruscanti. The last of the empire had been wiped away for good.

**_I'm sorry this chapter was not as good as I said it would be. It is downright crappy, but please no flames. The last one I think made up for it. There will be no epilogue though I made a mistake._**


End file.
